My Brother My Son: crushed
by Kuma Tashio
Summary: THIS STORY IS NEW & FIRST CHAPTER IS IN sOTA'S POV...REST OF STORY IS IN KAGOMES Kagome would never be the same the day she had her first kid.....from her father.....Twisted,Contains Rape,You Have Been Warned
1. Chapter 1

ch.1

I'll never forget the day my father left even thought I was only a mere pup of two. I still recall that day vividly in my mind. I'm 12 now almost a man, yet not nearly ready to become a man. A man was my father...my father left us.Then there was my fake family...my half sister Kagome...My mother Aiko...and Kagome's father Naraku.

I hated that name almost as much as I hated my own father for leaving and my mother for letting him. My sister was a whole enigma on her own. Clamied to be a seed of Naraku yet she resembled my father before her own. We looked to be almost twins if it wasn't for the two year difference. I resented her all the same.

She was a product of my parents divorce thus a product of why my life was hell. For being only 10 still a pup she looked much older another reason why my life was hell. Being her older brother no matter how much I tried to change that she was still pack and I had to defend her and keep the horny youkais at bay.

She was about a foot shorter than me, already developed physically and she had become a woman only last year. She was moving up on bra sizes and I was moving on up from black eyes to cracked ribs.Don't get me wrong I am a damn good fighter just fighting for my sisters purity is a battle I care not the outcome. Anyways back to my sister. She has long wavy raven black hair down past her butt, big milk chocolate brown doe like eyes and a scent that has made my head turn from time to time. She is a full blooded inuyoukai like myself.

We are uncommon almost endangered. We are black inu's instead of the normal white and silver inu's.Which brings me to another enigma about my dear sister her father is a kitsune yet she shows no sign of being a kitsune or behaving as one. As other thoughts of my sister entered my mind my eyes caught the refelction of the clock in the mirror I had been staring blankly into. 7:20am the red squared digits blinked on and off, School started soon. The tardy bell would ring at 8:20 I was always tardy another thing I blamed my sister for. I had to wait for her. We go to the same middle school grades 5th-8th only 2 years left and I'd be free of her for only a year unless she failed. Kami I hoped she did, she was so embaressing when it came to my friends especially around Koinu my crush.Just thinking about my koi's purple hair and her lips...A shower I needed a cold shower.

I stood in the shower as the cold liquid fell down my chest, reaching for the knobs I switched off the pressure as my mind again was forced to thank of my koi as her full lips came to mind and I put said lips to use I felt a certain friend of mine come alive. "Damn it" I muttered again as I turned the ice cold water on to relieve myself.

It was 7:45 when my friend finally got tired and left me for now. I quickly through on my schoolboy uniform and slipped on my shoes. I spiked my hair quickly and put in my earrings. Three hoops on the right and two on the left. I ran down stairs and flung my backpack over my shoulder just as my sister met me at the door. For once she was ready when I wasn't damn her.

I checked my watch as we walked up the street she was gossiping about her friends and how they all had a crush on the same boy and how her friend Eri had a crush on me. I didn't pay attention only hearing bits and pieces until we met my friends at the corner waiting on us like always. Damn Kagome if only I could blame you like always now its my fault that my friends have waited this long. Damn Koinu and those lips. I bit my tongue and had to hold back a yelp as I felt my friend stir again.

I heard Kagome talk to my friends. Didn't she know they were mine and mine only, she couldn't have them and I wouldn't let her. "Hey Koi-sama" Kagome greeted "Maru-sama" Was she blushing. She can not like my friends I won't stand for it.

"No need for such formailities" Sesshomaru said. I almost screamed in rage. I called him sama for a year and I was older then him. It wasn't fair why did she get to call him Maru in only a few minutes. I was seething.

"Kagome you should stay all night with me this weekend I'm having a slumber party" Koinu invited. No I screamed I should be sleeping with Koinu I felt myself blush and heard my sister gasp.

"Are you okay big brother you look flustered" Kagome asked innocently, too innocently.

I growled and ran ahead of them. She had everything. Parents. Friends. And now she wanted my friends too. Damn her. Damn her to hell. And as I reached the school I felt an all too familliar feeling. Crushed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

I watched as big brother ran ahead of us. What did I do wrong? Why does he hate me so? I asked myself. I lowered my gaze from my brothers friends. God how I wished they could be my friends too. I wished my brother could be my friend.

"I can't come Koinu-sama" I choked back the tears.

"What do you mean?" Koinu asked.

"Ask my brother" I said as I ran the tears escaped my eyes. I ran faster and faster my legs pumping...up down..up down...past the buildings...past the houses...into the courtyard of the school.. not stopping until my legs could no longer carry me. I slumped down the wall sobs racking my form. The bell rung yet I still sat there, my classmates passed me,my superiors hitting me with the door on the way in, even Sesshomaru and Koinu walked passed me, seeing me but not seeing me for I am only the little sister nothing more. I was about to get up and go to class when Sota dropped down infront of me.

"Go away big brother" I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why were you crying...you have no reason to cry..."Sota said.

"You had no reason to leave" I said.

"Like your one to know what a reason to leave is...your life is perfect" Sota said.

"Mother hates me...you hate me..." I said.

"I..I..don't.ha.ate you" Sota said.

"You just don't like me" I said I walked into the building, 3 till if I was late again I would have saturday school so would Sota and the rest of HIS friends. Ms Kaede was an old bat youkai hopefully she wouldn't notice me slip into the historic history class. 1minute left as I came in reach of the door...30 seconds...I turned the knob...10 seconds the door creaked open...5 seconds I looked around the classroom everyone had that look on their faces when someone got called down to the priciples office...I slipped into the room and closed the door...RINGGGGGG "Higurashi your late" Kaede's old voice rang out over the bells shrill cry.

Today just wasn't my day I thought as Hojo an older but very dense boy escorted me to the principle's office, when I entered Totosai's office (he was also Kaede's mate) I also saw Sesshomaru, Koinu and Sota. I mentally laughed just great saturday school with 3 people that I could never be friends with.

It was saturday, detention started at 11 and ended at 3. Four hours, four long hours with Sota and his friends locked in the cafeteria what fun. It was 10:30 if we were late to this we would be seen as truant or something like that I had tuned Totosai out as the old bat droned on and on I could care less Truant was nothing in my eyes. I threw on a pink polo and ripped jeans thankfully school uniforms were not inforced for saturday detention. I didn't mean to wait for Sota but old habits die hard, he looked different maybe it was the fact that he didn't wear his uniform and instead he wore baggy jeans and a black button up shirt. I walked side by side with him until we met up with Koinu and Sesshomaru I nodded towards them but nothing more. Koinu walked beside me making small talk I looked at Sota before answering her questions.

"I mean really my slumber party is today and Totosai he just doesn't get it" Koinu said dramatically, I smiled at her. How crazy it is to only worry about pety things like slumbering and partying. Didn't she knew there were worse things out there like famine ,war, death and the fact that my brother hated me. Well maybe Sota hating me wasn't up to par with famine but atleast Koinu didn't worry about that Sesshomaru and her were bestfriends they were twins they shared a bond and parents. I sighed dreamily as we made it closer to the school.

"So Kags" Koinu said. Did she just call me Kags I thought.

"Yeah" I said, she did call me Kags.

"You should really consider coming to the party tonight...your three friends will be there Eri Yuka and Ayumi" Koinu said.

"I dunno" I said looking at Sota he gave me a smile and nodded "I guess I could try but its up to my parents"

"Good well Im sure Naraku will say yes your like his world" Koinu said completely forgetting that I had two parents. Like I did everyday for the past 10 years just as I did with my brother. No wonder they hated me. Aiko-my mother I hadn't spoken to her more than good morning and good night in what a year maybe two. In that second I swore that when I got home I would talk to my mother and I would apologize and tell her that I loved her, yes I would talk to my father.

"I'll ask mother" I said shocking myself and the others around me as we entered the school. We headed towards the cafeteria in a comfortable silence, The cafeteria had been cleared out all for except a table where we would sit, a table where other inmates sat, a desk for the teacher and a t.v that had been brought in for an unknown reason we sat down at are table, Sesshomaru went straight to work on homework while we sat and waited for the teacher. Not even 5 minutes later an older pigeon demoness walked in she was small almost frail looking, her glasses couldn't even stay on her button sized nose it kept slipping off giving her a comical look as she adjusted her glasses frequently.

"I'm Mrs. Kuma and as you all know you are here for your own personal reasons" She said. Big name for such a small wisp of a woman. "I am not a teacher here therefore I care not what you do but you will stay in these confinments" Since when did the cafeteria become confinements I thought, no one else seemed to mind though. I sat there thinking before I to began my homework. Sesshomaru had finsihed his work while the rest of us had just cracked open are books I began on math my worst subject. Multiplication and long divison filled the page as my mind began to drift on problem 1 out 20, I was awoken by Sesshomaru.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Hmm" I muttered not hearing him. "What?"

"I asked you if you needed help" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. I nodded and as I watched Sesshomaru 'show me' how it was done I found math much much more intriguing.

"Do you get it?" He asked.

"Huh get what?" I asked dumbly.

"How to do it" He said annoyed. Oh no was I annoying him, I'm so sorrry but your hands...and the moving...and..and...I'm Hopeless.

"No sorry" I said blushing.

"It's okay its harder for some people" He said, oh gosh did he think I was slow...hmm maybe if I am slow he'll stay with me longer...he smells good..almost like vanilla.

"So whats the answer?" He asked.

"Vanilla" I said dreamily.

"6x6 isn't Vanilla" Sesshomaru said with a laugh. I made him laugh...no he was laughing at me...me and my big mouth. In the distance I herd Mrs.Kuma click on the t.v but I made no heed to it.

"So whats the answer" I asked.

"You tell me" He said.

"Umm...erm 12" I guessed...stupid stupid me.

"Thats 6+6" He said sadly. Oh we were in for a long lesson if only he wasn't so distracting.

It was almost halfway through the detention, we had all finished are homework and now we and the other inmates had made a oval like circle and began a game of spin the bottle. Of course we didn't have a bottle so I made one out of a pencil. (well I wouldn't say make but I got up and sharpened it so there) We had gotten halfway through the circle so far Sota had kissed everyone besides Sesshomaru and me and I had yet to kiss anyone. (ever) It was my turn to spin the pencil,I began to panic and as I spun the pencil I accidenly broke the lead off. The pencil spun round and round the ovalized circle droping in speed it was almost to a stop...did someone just move...and as the make shift bottle stopped Sesshomaru was the victor of my virgin kiss. Was he always next to Miroku, I thought Hiten was there. Oh well I threw caution to the wind as I crawled my way towards Sesshomaru...inching closer and closer...one inch left...are lips were closer...closer...closer..."Urgent news in Tokyo" The magic was gone..we pulled apart. "There has been a dissapearence of a tokyo woman" I had a bad feeling "By the name of Aiko" Lots of woman were named Aiko. My fear increased. "Black inu demoness" Maybe there was another a black inu out there hiding and now she had been found. "Mother of Kagome and Sota Higurashi" No no no I was going to apologize...I was going to tell her I loved her.

"Noooooo" I screamed, was that out loud. "I was going to apologize" I collapsed to the floor "Sota" Not again I couldn't let her down again...I couldn't ignore her again. And as Sota picked me up and growled low in his chest i felt one thing...crushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

It has been two years since mother up and left or thats how I put it.She was gone and now I am the lady of the house. Over the past two years I have yet to kiss Sesshomaru though my crush for him has grown like wild fire. There's something bothering him and Koinu its been obvious for a month or so now, they have been acting wierd but so far they haven't said anything to me or Sota. Oh yeah that reminds me I'm no longer Kagome that bubbly 10-year-old heart throb I now answer to Gome and Gome only. I cut my hair it was over 3 feet when I cut it now its up to my ears in a bob style cut, I streaked it red last night and now most of the guys that liked me before ignore me now.I am considered emo and punk but I'm really not. I just stoped caring...I'm not a poser..I just have no one to impress well there is someone but he is more into my bestfriend Sango. (Ironic since she only has eyes for Miroku)

It seems that love is just one big slap in the face...Miroku knows this literally. His new nick name is monk because of all the recent molestation cases charged against the once saw as holy men of wax. Anyways Miroku was cool as long as he was wearing handcuffs, hopefully he'll never find out I actually said that he will take it the wrong way, the perverse way like always. Then there is Sango, Kirara and Kohaku. Sango and Kirara are twin two tailed cat demons and Kohaku is there three tailed brother,very cute older brother If I say so myself but not as cute as Sesshomaru but I won't get into that.

Anyways big brother has gotten quite big...note to self...stop calling big brother big brother. He is now 14 and has sky rocketed from his 5'1 frame to 6'2. I'm sadly only 5'11...which isn't short thats why its sad I'm taller than almost all the guys at my school besides Sesshomaru and my brother. Some say being tall is attractive I think its a curse.

Hmm enough rambling what else is there to say. He hit me. He as in my father and me as in Kagome Higurashi. I was once his baby girl and now I am only a girl to him it was a year ago the first time I have ever been slapped without just cause or it being in a fight. All I had done was ask to go out with Sesshomaru to some stupid homecoming dance because at my school you have to have a date. (really gay rule I know) And all of a sudden his scent reeked of jealously and slapped me, I didn't tell Sota untill the bruise appeared, he left right after he slapped me I was left crying, shocked and crushed.

Todays Friday..after school of course and I'm worried. Sesshomaru and Koinu has invited us (me and Sota) out to a movie their treat. Of course normal people would jump at the chance for free entertainment but me and my friends are not normal. Its only are treat when something horrible happens...like when they have heard a rumor about you or your crush has been spotted kissing someone.(this news is usually for me and Koinu) Well anyways we meet the twins (they hate it when I call them 'the twins') at 6 on the corner like always, its now 5:30. I'm wearing a polka-dotted black and white tube dress (and at the moment I feel like the polka-dots are suffocating me) with black flip flops. (I hate my feet) I put in two red bow tie clips and grabbed my wallet. (even though it was their treat...the persons that were being treated bought the snackage) I headed down stairs where I met a fidgeting Sota. He like my self still crushed on one of the Taisho twins.

"I hope its not as bad as the time Hojo was caught kissing Eri" I said as we left.

It wasn' as bad as when Hojo was caught...it was worse.

"Your moving" I screamed as they told the horrible news. "How why?" Why wasn't Sota screaming...why was he so silent.

"We have to move...father he...he cheated on mother with some human girl...mom found out we have to move...we have a brother there...he is 12...all this time...wasted..years we'll never get back" Koinu said. It seems that silence at times like this ran in men for sesshomaru and sota sat in utter silence.

"No I can't loose you Koi" I said "Your my bestfriend"

"Bracelets never lie" Koinu said, as she lifted her right arm where her charm bracelet was for are birthdays this year we gave each other bestfriend charm bracelets. (kirara and sango have one too)

We hugged for what seemed like the 100th time..we both had tears in are eyes. "Okay Gome don't make my last day teary eyed" Koinu said.

I just laughed a dry laugh as we left the movies...we couldn't waste anymore time we had to round up the rest of the gang and have a going away party for my twins.

Today was the worst day of my life. Saturday. Moving day. Doomsday. Last night was a memory that not even old age could make me forget. His lips...so soft..such a brief encounter...not even a good first kiss...but it was my Sesshomaru kiss something I have wanted since that day of spin the pencil. Even though other girls would have laughed at how bad the kiss was...it was my first...and I could still taste the stale doritos on my lips. His lips were ice cold but it didn't matter to me much. But now the moment was over and they would be in Kyoto soon. My crush was miles away...and I was here...alone...cold and crushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

My first kiss had lasted a second but the dreams went on for months. It had been another year, without mom and the twins and The Takahashi family...Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku had moved a few months after the twins, now only me my brother and Miroku were left. I was stuck with two 15-year-old boys, but soon I would only be stuck with one. Miroku was leaving, he and Sango had been dating for awhile now and he couldn't take the long distance of the relationship. We all have been saving to escape this town and he had hit the mark. Sota and I were almost there...now to keep father from taking are hard earned money and wasting it on Sake.

Yeah dear old dad had began drinking right after mom left(before the first time he hit me) yeah he has hit me more than once. I've lost count by now...but I deserved it...or at least thats what his slurred words would say to me. Sota and My plan is for me to finish middle school and then move therefore we will be in the same high school unless dear old dad went too far then we'd leave no matter what.

Anyways back to the problem at hand. I'm getting bigger...gosh I'm gonna be the jolly green gaint here soon...Its only been a year or so and I'm already 6 feet...13-year-old girls shouldn't be 6 feet...and especially not japanese girls.

So much for the stereotype of us being short petite women...I had to go and make us freaks. Ugh woe is me. Anyways back to Miroku. He has been saving up since the day Sango left and now he has enough money blah blah blah and soon were gonna blow this pop stand too. I just hope we can do so before dad finds out...hmm maybe I should start calling him Naraku.

Miroku's party was the saddest yet...they say three is company but not when 1/3 of that company was moving away and we were only ones left in the world...or thats how it seemed to me atleast. Now it was us against the world...Naraku...and acne.

Without Miroku it was just me and Sota...though since mom left he has been my only family(Naraku was cut out once he slapped me) it wasn't the same. My brother was my protector my bestfriend mi familia (I'm learning spanish and english this year ) yet I still feel empty...because my hearts in kyoto and my body is stuck in tokyo for one last year.

What can you do when it feels like the world has turned its back on you? you turn your back on the world. I haven't heard from anyone...none of my old friends...in months...not even Miroku...I'm not even sure if he has made it to Kyoto...its like the mail has just stopped coming...I haven't even seen a bill in ages...and it's like mailman only comes when me and Sota are gone.

Quarters,dimes,nickles,pennies,dollars,5 dollars,10 dollars,20 dollars,50 dollars,100 dollars...are stashed in are cashbox...We almost have enough but is there a point in going anymore...it seems like they forgot about us.

Naraku has been acting wierder and wierder...i wonder if he knows...Sota turned 16 yesterday...he's getting his license in 30 days...I'm suprised he passed...we plan to take one of Naraku's car that he plans to give me when I'm 16...just think of it as an early present dear ol dad...its not stealing if its mine to take...

One license down...30 dollars and 95 cents to go...We have enough money for gas and food and soon we will have enough for a place to stay...and I turned 14 today happy birthday to me...if only there was someone here that cared besides Sota.

The jig is up...were a couple dollars short...but were leaving tonight...the bags are packed...Sota stole the car keys...and now all we have to do is ride...the money and the bags are in the car...we've gotta go...Sota where are you...Whats wrong with you dad...your eyes are red...

"No" I screamed.I felt like I was being crushed.


End file.
